


Kiss The Ring

by AWitchWrites



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finally decides to propose to Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Imagine Person A of your otp is about to propose to Person B but as they kneel, they panic and pretend they've dropped something.

Saying he was nervous was the understatement of the year. His hands were shaking as he repeated the speech he had planned over and over again in his head. The ring was still in its box, in his pocket and Gerard rested one of his hands over the top of it, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. What he was about to do was a big deal and there were so many things that could go wrong, he wasn't sure if he could do it. Gerard wanted to, God did he want to. Spending the rest of his life with Frank was all that he really wanted and here he was; too scared to ask the big question. 

He listened to Frank move around in the kitchen, wondering why he was so nervous. Frank wasn't likely to say no, it was a possibility but it was unlikely. They'd been together for years now: they were happy, really fucking happy. They already owned 3 dogs together and Gerard was sure that Frank was planning on adopting more. He'd read somewhere that owning pets was a sign of commitment so that reassured him a little. But owning dogs and getting married were two completely different things. Frank hadn't even given any hints that he wanted to get married yet, if at all, and Gerard wondered if he was jumping into this too soon.   
He didn't know what he would do if Frank said no. They lived together and denying a marriage proposal was usually followed by a break up. Gerard had nowhere else to go and neither did Frank. 

Frank must have finished whatever he was doing in the kitchen because Gerard was cut out of his thoughts by Frank clearing his throat in the doorway. When Gerard looked up and saw Frank’s worried expression, he realised the fear must have shown on his face and he felt a little guilty. 

“What's up, Gee?” Frank asked, biting his lip a little as he leant on the door frame. Now or never, Gerard thought as he cleared his throat and stepped closer. 

“Uh- Frank...there's something I want to talk to you about-” He murmured nervously, walking closer until he was stood in front of Frank. 

“What is it?” Frank asked, his turn to sound nervous.

Gerard was silent for a moment until he slowly lowered himself onto one knee in front of his boyfriend. Hearing Frank's gasp and misinterpreting it for a bad sign was enough to make him chicken out. 

“Uh- sorry, I just....I dropped something…” He mumbled, keeping his head down as he pretended to look for something by Frank’s feet, flushing bright red with embarrassment. 

Frank was silent above him and Gerard went still after a second. It was obvious what he had just been about to do, there was no denying it. His face was bright red and his eyes stung with tears that he tried to hold off. 

“Such a dork.” He heard Frank murmur fondly. His head snapped up as he looked up at him in shock, watching as he got down to kneel with him. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Gerard asked nervously, a tad confused. He had been convinced that Frank was going to reject him; that it would be the end of their relationship. 

“I dropped something too.” Frank answered, grinning brightly at the elder despite Gerard's shocked and confused expression. 

“Is that- do you mean…?” Gerard stammered, eyes widening as he stared over at Frank. 

“Yes, Gee. It means yes!” Frank beamed, happy tears rolling down his face as he threw his arms around Gerard, hugging him tight.   
Gerard wasn't even sure he could breathe let alone reply to that. He hadn't even asked the question and he was pretty sure that it was the lamest proposal ever, but Frank had still said yes. Why on earth someone like Frank would want to marry someone like him, Gerard had no idea, but he wasn't going to question it and possibly change Frank's mind. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and hugged him back just as tightly. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, both grinning so wide their cheeks ached. Gerard was close to tears of pure fucking joy and relief and could feel Frank's grin against his neck. He closed his eyes, humming happily as Frank pulled back slightly, kissing over his cheek and reaching to hold his hand, linking their fingers together. 

“Oh!” Gerard said, chuckling nervously, looking down at their hands, reminded of the ring still in his pocket. He shifted to pull his hand out of Frank’s grip who realised what he was doing and moved away only slightly. The ring wasn't anything particularly special, just a simple gold band with a diamond in the center but it had cost quite a lot. Gerard got nervous again as he took it out of his pocket, hoping Frank would like it. Frank was still grinning at him though, watching as he slowly opened the lid of the box to show it to him. 

“It's beautiful, Gee.” He murmured softly, seeming close to tears too as he held out his left hand for him.

“Like you.” Gerard hummed, smiling softly as he took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto Frank’s ring finger. 

“Shush.” Frank chuckled, blushing deeply as he watched him. “So cheesy.” 

“You love it.” Gerard shrugged, biting his lip as he rubbed the back of Frank’s hand gently. 

“That's true. I do love it.” Frank murmured, a little more serious than before. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Frankie. So much.” Gerard murmured quietly, pulling him into another hug, closing his eyes as he held him close. 

“Forever.” Frank hummed, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder, nuzzling against him.   
“Forever.” Gerard hummed in agreement, smiling softly to himself, beyond happy that Frank had said yes, looking forward to spending the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. ^-^


End file.
